Lunar Song
by NightsKiss
Summary: This story begins with a 16 year old letter to Lupin from a french woman named Miranda...
1. Letter 1 : Feb 20 1988

Feb. 20 1988

My Dearest Remus,

I hope all is well in England. Never one to mince words I'll get right to the point.

Remus, I'm pregnant.

I only hope you are as happy about it as I am.

I mean it's not like I'm asking you to come or move to Paris or marry me or anything. I just wanted to tell you…after all your going to be a FATHER! I also understand you can't be here now, what with…. You-Know-Who and all. But I do hope you'll have some part in our child's life…that is to say when they get here and all…

My I'm so flustered, my writing is a mess…. There are just so many things I want to tell you but can't seem to express them….

But then I'm always like that aren't I?

In any case please write to me as soon as you can. Weather you care about this child or not…Which I know you will….You'll be an amazing father Remus, even if you aren't here with us.

With all my Love,

Miranda Amor

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
So my second HP fanfic begins. Deatheater's Children has sortta frozen in my brain (as has Guitar Strings, my Teen Titans fic) but I fully intend to finish them.

But the other day inspiration struck as I watched POA!

So Hear comes Lunar Song a story of Lupin's French Half-Werewolf Love Child andher still single mom Miranda

I hope you all like it....

Later chapters WILL be longer, better written and NOT letters!This is just a teaser.


	2. Letter 2 : Nov 2 1988

Nov. 2 1988

My Dearest,

Thank you for all your letters, the money, and your love.

It's funny that even though we're so far from each other the thought of you still brighten my mood.

I would have written you sooner but I've barely had time breathe lately, you see, The Baby's here. A beautiful baby girl! Born on Hallows Eve too….such a magical day. Perfect for a young witch. Harmonia Noelle Amor-Lupin. She has the same sandy hair as you. And she has your eyes… At least for now anyways. You know how they change….

Oh I so wish you were here to see her…. She's just an angel….

I have one worry though; understand this is one subject I know so little about. Your wolf blood…. Could it be passed on? I only ask because I worry how I would be able to care for her if she was endowed with such powers. Though even if she is I am sure I would be able to handle in one way or another….

I've taken so many pictures. I'll send them off to you as soon as they've developed –Oh dear I've more visitors. I'll write you again soon!

With all our love,

Miranda and Harmony


	3. Letter 3 : April 20 2004

April 20th 2004

Dear Da,

It's finally happened….

They found me out.

I guess I got careless. You now how the warm air in the spring and summer make me lazy….what did you always say? That I'm more or a house cat than a wolf?

Any was one girl in my year saw me, this complete whore named Cecile Ferdinand, anyways the next morning everyone knew. You'd have thought she stood on a table and screamed it for all to here…..

Don't worry though; I got in a good couple hexes before the teacher's intervened….

Also it seems all my friends have gained sudden allergies to me…seeing as how they are avoiding me like the plague….

I'm sure everyone will get over it soon….

My Social life can't stay this miserable for long can it?

Hugs,

Harmony Noelle


	4. Letter 4 : July 3 2004

A/N: Wahoo! Reviews!!!! So time for some quick jibber jabber:

Alteng: So glad you like my new story! Think you're my favorite fanfiction member EVER! Not that I had a favorite one before…but…. Oh whatever…Anyways I do plan on continuing the Adorante's stories but I can't find away to bridge to the next part of the story. I also may do a little extra story where the Adorantes and the Trio find a muggle internet survey and have a little fun with that….Glad you like the name, It came quite naturally I normally have a horrible time naming characters. Also I've been creating an HP fan comic on my deviantart account and if you're interested I'll def. send it to ya. I've got three whole pages done so far! :D Oh dear I am rambling. On a side note though it won't be in letter form forever….I think this is the last one actually….

McGonagall's Cat: Werewolf Decree? Am I foolishly overlooking something important? Oh dear now I'm all confused. I'm sorry if the word 'whore' offended you (I think that's the only moderately bad word in the last letter… am I wrong?) I didn't think it was that big a deal. I mean that IS the way teenagers usually talk. But in any case I'm changing the rating to PG-13 in hopes I don't offend anyone else.

And now to the letter:

* * *

**July 3rd 2004**

**Dear Da,**

**Well despite our high hopes it seems I DO have the plague after all.**

**Not one of my friends, NOT ONE. Has even tried to speak to me…It's been horrible!**

**Honestly I wouldn't have a problem if they yelled at me, hit me kick me whatever…But apparently I can't deal with the silent treatment….**

**I guess I'm not much of a lone wolf….**

**I have gotten the odd dinner bun throw at me at meal time though….at least I got a little attention then…especially when I enchanted the buns to go attack the throwers….detention for a week was worth it.**

**Dad, I'll make a long story short, I don't want to go to Beauxbaton's anymore.**

**I talked it over with mom, she says she'll move to London if I can get into Hogwarts and if you can help her find a place to live for a while…you know till she's found a job and everything….**

**If you're too busy though….I mean with all the You-Know-Who stuff and everything…it's perfectly alright. I mean it's not like the people at my old Beaux' are seriously upsetting me…it's just more annoying than anything….**

**…that and I miss you….**

**Much Love,**

**H-Noelle**

* * *

A/N: did I spell Beauxbaton's right? 


	5. Riding the Muggle Train

**A/N: Alteng: I am too lazy to e-mail so here is the url to my HP fan comic: three whole pages of it no less. That would have been excellent, wish I thought of it!**

**Sarahamanda: glad you like it, just read on and you'll definitely be able to answer your own question ;)**

**

* * *

**

Traveling on the Muggle train, it was like she could feel her bones rattling. Harmonia-Noelle gritted her teeth angrily and brought her pale legs up to curl them underneath her. The air conditioning was on too high so she coiled herself up for warmth.

"I told you to wear pants my dear" said a cool voice with a smooth French accent. Much like her own. Harmony glanced across the compartment to her mothers bright honey eyes watching her careful over a glossy muggle magazine she bought for the ride. She couldn't see her mouth behind the magazine but Harmonia could tell she was smiling.

"You told me so, huh?" Smiled Harmony, picking at the frayed edges of her jean shorts. She tore her gaze up from her jeans to look at her mother. Seeing her daughter sad face Miranda layed her magazine on the seat next to her and came across the compartment to. She knelt in front of her teenage daughter and swept her curtain of wild dirty blonde hair back behind her pierced up ears.

"My darling, you mustn't beat your self up over this. Did you ask that horrible girl to follow you? No. There now my dear, it was about time we moved anyways." Harmonia sighed heavily and smiled weakly. Miranda smiled her dark eyes squinting and her few crows' feet gaining a touch of prominence. It was a smile you could bask in all day. She patted her daughter's knee lightly, "there now." She stood and gave Harmony a quick peck on the forehead, leaving a smudge of red lipstick.

"Whoops," she giggled and went to rub it off with the heel of her hand. Harmony was appalled

"Mom!!!" she yelped and jerked away, digging through her duffle bag for her make-up mirror. "Jeez, do you have to be such a mom?" Harmony-Noelle asked teasingly. Sticking out her tongue as she flipped open her mirror.

"I wouldn't be a mom if it weren't for you dear." Said Miranda simply and she slide back into her seat across the compartment. Harmonia licked her finger and rubbed the spot roughly. Bouncing up off her seat and the train bumped along. Satisfied that she'd gotten rid of the lipstick she dug through her bag again for her own make-up. Just a little mascara and lip gloss… okay and a little bit of cover-up for the spot lurking about on her chin. She gave her reflection a quick confidante-looking smile. The moody girl she was she didn't feel to sad now. More jittery, excited. She hadn't seen her father in a few years now but they never stopped writing letters. She practically had permanent writers cramp. A loud screech came from beneath her and her body slide forward on her seat.

"Oh looks like we're here" said Miranda, happy to get off the bumpy train; she slipped her glossy magazine back into the front pouch of her bag. Harmony followed her mothers lead and tossed her compact back into her duffle bag and zipped it back up. Once the train had come to a full stop Miranda lead her daughter out of the train's tight halls. Harmonia followed her mother slowly staring at the back of her head, generously covered in heaps of wild dark brown –almost black- hair. She squeezed her hands in fists, trying to keep them from shaking.

They stepped off the train, Harmonia coughed harshly in the exhaust in the air. She stood behind her mother whose bright honey eyes scanned the platform to find that familiar face. She found it soon enough, a man with a baby face stood in shabby muggle wear – tattered jeans and a cream button down with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He had a neat haircut -though a little grown out- the same color as her own. Harmonia saw him too.

"Dad!" she ran over and threw her arms around Remus's neck. He smiled and hugged back, losing his face in his daughter's wild curls.

"Harmonia"

"Daddy….I've missed you" she said is quietly a few tears squeezed out to run down her cheek

Miranda stood a few steps away. Her hands clenched in fists behind her back. To keep them from shaking….

* * *

**A/N: apparently squeezing fists is an Amor trait. Does anyone like my attempt at creating a touching moment?**

**Also I've begun putting up my original story – Log 13 – on my DA account. If anyone's interested it's a modern fantasy story. If you like the X-men or The Dark Visions Trilogy by L. J. Smith you'll probably like Log 13. The first chapter is right here ( ) if and one is interested.**

**Hope You Liked this chapter,**

**NK**


	6. A Warm? Welcome

Since it was broad daylight, her father had explained they could not fly to their new home. They had arranged a portkey. Just outside the station and around a corner. Lupin picked up a small tin can. Harmonia's stomach was doing flip flops. She always hated portkeys. When she was younger they usually made her throw up. The main reason they'd opted for a muggle train as opposed to a long distance portkey. Harmonia tilted her chin up, she wouldn't let some silly tin can get the best of her damn it.

"Right Now" said Remus, "On the count to three." Harmony Noelle pressed two fingers to the cool metal and check that they had all their bags.

"One….two…three…"

The familiar yank in her bellybutton. _To our new home. _She wished silently, squeezing her eyes shut. The portkey stopped and she pitched forward. Miranda warm toned arm caught her carefully, stood her up straight and ran down her shoulder gently the way it did when she was little and got sick. A comforting feeling.

Harmonia pushed her dark honey curls out of her face to see a chubby red-haired woman hurry over.

"So this is our newest guest?" The woman grasped Harmony's chin and studied her face like an artist studied his subject. Then the red haired woman smiled warmly and turned to Remus, "She certainly has you eyes Remus," She turned her loving eyes back to Harmonia-Noelle "Harmonia, my name is Molly Weasley. If there is anything at all you need while you're here but tell me or one of the boys. I'll show you your room in just a moment." Slightly flustered Harmony nodded slowly. And glanced at her father who wore a wiry smile.

Mrs. Weasley then turned to Miranda. The two looked odd together. Both with masses of curls. One red and frizzy, one pitch black and wild. Molly short and chubby Miranda tall and perfectly curvy. Miranda's red lipstick beside Molly's make-up free face. Molly smiled and introduced herself with a hug that Miranda clumsily accepted, bending awkwardly to embrace the pudgy woman.

Then as quickly as she'd swept over Mrs. Weasley magicked the bags in the air and lead Harmony to her room. Down a long hall lined with doors. One was open and Harmonia caught a flicker of someone standing inside with coal black hair. Another with the same orange-red as Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley flicked open a door and lead Harmony into a small white room with one single bed. "Here you are Ma'dear. I've got to get supper ready but if you need anything just come on down…. I'll leave you to your unpacking then…." Molly swept from the room and Harmony closed the door behind her. With a sigh she flopped backward on her bed. Staring at the ceiling. Tiredly thinking _'H-Noelle, what have you gotten yourself into?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: not sure how good this is...I wrote it all right now at 1 AM...soooo yeah... Incase you are wondering they are not at 12 grimmrauld place (sp?) I already did that in _The Deatheater's Children_ speaking of which go read that now! I need ideas for what to happen next... yeah...I'm gonna go to bed now...**

**peace out,**

**  
NK **_  
_


	7. Hello Hello Hello!

Harmonia-Noelle had fallen asleep in the sunshine-warmed bed. Now she woke to a knock on the door. Laying on top the covers in a slightly darkened room. She lifted her head off her pillow of curls slowly.

"Come in" she said in a sleep-slowed voice. Her mother's head peeked into the room. The smell of her perfume filling the room….She'd put on a spray a moment ago.

"Sleepy," she cooed in a sing-songy voice, "It's dinner time. Mrs. Weasley's made quite the feast…."

"M'kay" Harmony replied sleepily. Rubbing her eyes and sitting up slowly.

Miranda walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Beside you have to meet everyone," the mother smiled mischievously, "Mrs. Weasley has a lot of sons you know…."

"Mom!" squeaked Harmonia defiantly, smacking her mother with a pillow. And jumping off the bed. Her mother giggled girlishly.

"I'm just teasing Harmy" said her mother as she stood and held out a hand to her daughter. Harmonia slipped her hand in her mother's soft grip and they walked downstairs together.

Harmonia found her ears assaulted by noise. People shouting, arguing, laughing, dishes clattering and one glass breaking. As they entered the room she could feel eyes on her. The place was quieter now…. Her father wasn't in this room. Mrs. Weasley suddenly bustled over.

"Harmony! Come come, I'll introduce you to everyone. Your mother said hello while you were having your nap." Harmonia-Noelle blushed. Did everyone have to know she'd fallen asleep? She shook the red off her cheeks. It's not a reason to be embarrassed she scolded herself. Mrs. Weasley's hand on her back steered her across the room. She shook hands with a few adults, all smiles and 'I'm-so-happy-to-be-here'. Soon enough she was steered towards a group of kids her age. A large number of them red haired.

"Harmonia, these are a few of my sons, Fred and George, and this is my daughter Ginny, Hermione Granger, another son, Ron and Harry Potter." She smiled and gave a little wave. Sweeping a dark gold curl off her neck she reached forward to shake each hand in turn. Getting to Harry she held her breath. Her father told her all about the Boy Who Lived. And how she'd meet him someday. She would not act like a loser. She shook his hand with a strained smile. She could feel her face changing colors.

"It's alright to breathe around him you know" said a voice from behind her. Harmony gave a little gasp and a jump as the kids all burst out laughing. She turned to see her father behind her smiling a tired smile. "You're just like your mother" he sighed. Harmonia, forgetting she was standing by the boy-who-lived crossed her arms and pouted.

"I am not"

"Yes you are," said one of the twins, Fred?

"Your mom did the same thing earlier" said the other with a smirk

Harmony deflated, dropping her arms….

"She did? Ah my god….." she hung her head letting her curls form a curtain round her face… "…so uncool….."

The group laughed and Harmony straightens up and smiled brightly. Maybe things would be okay here after all. Her father smiled and kissed her quick on the cheek. Harmony wrinkled her nose in the way she always imagined looked very quirky and cute with her light freckles.

"I've a few things I have to discuss with Tonks and Mr. Weasley. Sit with me at dinner?" Remus asked

"Of course" she smiled and turned back to the on looking group as her father left. Raised her right hand she closed her eyes.

"I promise I'm not totally uncool" she said to the group solemnly. They chuckled lightly as she received a sharp poke in the back. She whirled around to see a twisted gnarled old man that look like he'd crawled out of a B-list horror movie.

"So you're the girl eh?" he asked with a raspy voice.

"Um…. I don't know…." She glanced back at the group of kids, "Am I?"

"I think so," quipped one of the twins, "Mum and your Da have been talking about you for weeks." Harmony turned back to the twisted man so the group couldn't see the heat rise to her cheeks. The man raised the walking stick he had prodded her with to hold her chin with it. She complied, letting him examine her face. Finally he drops his walking stick back to the ground and twisted his face into a smile.

"Look more like your mother. Lucky thing." He held out a weathered hand, "Call me Mad-eye Moody"

Harmony giggled and shook his hand "Harmonia Noelle Amor hyphen Lupin" she said with a grin.

Then came the call for the dinner to start. Harmony found a place between her father and one of the Weasley twins. She sat quietly eating her dinner. Listening in on conversations all around the table. In the middle of the meal Ron leaned across the table to look at her beside her brother.

"Do you play any Quidditch Harmony?" he asked.

She wiped her lips and grinned slyly behind her napkin.

"No I don't. I know things that feel better" she giggled as her watched the Weasely boys chock and try to think of what sorts of things…..

* * *

**A/N: okay this chapter I like better than the last. Harmonia-Noelle's personality is starting to come out:D the last bit sounded better in my mind and she's not talking about what the Weasley boys think she's think about... all will be revealed in next chapter... well okay not ALL... but some! Reveiw pretty plz! **

**Also Reveiw and tell me which boy (or boys) she should be romancing with... what do you guys think? arf arf **


End file.
